


Your Mind, My Mind

by tequila-tequila (enbycalhoun)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Mind Reading, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycalhoun/pseuds/tequila-tequila
Summary: 'Well, this is awkward,' Harry thinks as he coughs and watches Niall return to his normal self.“Oh, Harry can read minds.” Liam offers with a smile.Louis’ eyes go wide and quickly looks away from Harry who shifts on his feet.'Oh fuck. He can hear my thoughts. Oh god.'Or, Zayn controls fire, Liam controls ice, Niall can shapeshift, Louis is telekinetic and can tell the future, and Harry can read minds.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 154





	Your Mind, My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm still working on my soulmate au, I had an idea. There's not enough supernatural fics in this fandom I swear. I might add more to this eventually idk yet. Anyway, comments are appreciated and you can find me on tumblr @tequilatequilafics
> 
> Also thank you Kei (@irlsero on tumblr) for being my beta and a great friend :,)

_ The dimples on that kid, Jesus. _

Harry was no stranger to compliments. In fact, it happened a lot more often the older he got. As a child, most passing strangers would internally coo about how cute Harry was with his curly mop and round cheeks. Of course, most passing strangers weren't aware of how these inner thoughts were not so secretive as they'd like to think. 

When Harry was twelve, like most kids, he grew into his powers. He always wished for super strength or maybe lightning speed, but when he'd answered his mother’s unspoken question of what he wanted for breakfast for his birthday, she had known. 

Knowing everyone's thoughts wasn't all sunshine and rainbows as he originally thought. Sure it had its perks but he also never wanted to hear his sister’s late-night thoughts on the tenth year she had a crush on. Some things were better left in the deepest parts of the mind. 

_ And those curls are just begging to have my hands in them. _

Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He looks away from Niall and glances across the room. There’s no doubt the thoughts are coming from the petite boy with the brightest blue eyes Harry has ever seen that are now staring right into him. 

Apparently not being embarrassed about being caught ogling, the boy smiles at Harry who can’t help but let the corner of his mouth tug up. 

“Earth to Harry?” 

“Hmm?” Harry looks back over to Niall who is waving a hand in his face. 

“Do I need to make myself look more appealing for you to pay attention to this story?” 

Then David Bowie is standing in front of Harry. 

“Will this help you pay attention?” Bowie says in a voice that is distinctly Niall’s. 

“You can’t just turn into Bowie and expect me to pay attention.”

_ Maybe if I just internally scream I’ll have your undivided attention! _

Harry flinches and slaps Bowie-Niall on the shoulder with the hand that’s not holding his drink. 

“Who’re you eyeing up anyway?” Niall is back to his usual form of a twenty-year-old Irish student as he glances over his shoulder. 

When Harry follows Niall’s gaze, the boy with the blue eyes is gone, probably moving with the sea of people crammed into Zayn’s flat. According to Zayn, there was no other way of starting off their second year at Darline Academy than throwing a party. 

“Have either of you seen Liam?” Zayn emerges from the crowd, clapping Niall on the shoulder. If Harry didn’t know better, he would have thought Zayn was a mind reader too. To prove Harry wrong, Zayn pulls a cigarette from behind his ear and lights it with a small flame from his fingertip. 

“Haz?”

“Give me a minute.” Harry sighs and closes his eyes. He allows the low rumble of thoughts to come to the forefront of his mind. 

_ I hope she leaves me alone… _

_ Ew, beer is so gross… _

_ I wonder what Curly’s powers are… _

Harry’s head snaps up to see Blue Eyes staring at him again, this time from the other side of the room. 

“Find him?” Zayn looks to Harry expectantly as he pushes his black hair back. Harry takes a second to admire how actually beautiful his friend is. Too bad he is like a brother to Harry or he would have taken Zayn home years ago. 

“Uh…” Harry glances back over to Blue Eyes to see him chatting with a familiar boy with a stocky build and a snapback that has seen better days. “Over there.” He points and see’s Blue Eyes raise his eyebrows. 

_ He can’t be pointing at me. _

“Come on lads, it’s time for shots!” Zayn calls, stepping towards Liam and Blue Eyes. What kind of friend would Harry be if he refused? 

“Liam!” 

Flashes of Zayn in rather compromisable positions flicker through Harry’s mind. Gross. __

“Ah, Louis, you have to meet my mates. Lovely group of boys, really.” Liam laughs as they approach, draping an arm over Blue Eyes, or rather, Louis’ shoulders. 

Harry’s green eyes meet blue and they both smile. 

_ God, how can you be  _ just friends _ with  _ this _?  _

“Louis.” Liam points to the petite boy with the caramel brown quiff and then to each of his friends. “Harry, Niall, and my boyfriend Zayn. Everyone, this is Louis. He’s transferred from Yearling’s up north.” 

“Ah, and you picked Darline’s?” Niall holds out a hand to Louis who takes it. “Why’d you do somethin’ stupid like that?” The laugh Niall lets out is boisterous and makes Harry giggle. 

_ Oh, the Irish one is great!  _

“Ah, Yearling’s couldn’t handle me. Quite literally actually. They didn’t have the courses for a telekinetic like myself.” 

Louis’ voice is high and raspy and makes Harry feel instantly drunker than he actually is. It sounds exactly like his inner voice which is uncommon. Most inner voices sound how most people hear themselves, so usually a bit deeper and smoother. 

“Oh shit!” Zayn mumbles just at Niall says, “Fuck, so you can move shit with your mind?” 

Louis chuckles and ducks his head a bit before sneaking a glance at Harry. A moment later, Zayn’s cigarette is being lifted from his mouth, mid drag, and floats over to Louis who catches it in his mouth and sucks on the end all while keeping eye contact with Harry. 

_ Is it rude to take your friend’s friend home? Cause Curly can come with me if he wants. That smile might actually kill me.  _

Harry laughs and takes a long sip of his rum. 

“He’s being modest,” Liam says, taking the cigarette from Louis’ mouth to hand back to Zayn who is’s just as delighted as Niall who is practically vibrating beside Harry. “Not only is he telekinetic, he sees the future too.” 

For once, Harry hears no thoughts from any of his friends. 

“It’s just little things here and there. Liam is hyping me up way too much.” A pink tint colours Louis’ cheeks, but before Harry can linger on exactly what shade of pink would look best on the boy, Louis is gesturing around the group and saying, “What about you lot? Gotta have something more exciting here than a bit of future seeing and bending spoons with my mind.” 

“All I’ve got is my fire.” Zayn holds his hand, palm up and flames fly up a bit too high for comfort. 

“Hey now,” Liam chides, clapping his hand over the flame, putting it out with a sizzle. 

“That’s actually proper sweet,” Louis coos. 

“Yeah, fire and ice, cute buttons,” Niall laughs before holding his hand up that now resembles an actual giant button. 

“I’ve never met a shapeshifter before!” Louis explodes, his joy thinly veiled. “Can you shift into anything?”

Then there are two Harrys. One, flipping curls over his shoulder and unbuttoning an extra button on his sheer black shirt. 

“M’ name’s Harry,” Niall says slowly and pops a hip out to hit Harry’s. 

_ Holy shit I can’t handle two of them.  _

“What about you, Curly?” Louis says quickly, looking at the real Harry. 

_ Well, this is awkward,  _ Harry thinks as he coughs and watches Niall return to his normal self. 

“Oh, Harry can read minds.” Liam offers with a smile. 

Louis’ eyes go wide and quickly looks away from Harry who shifts on his feet. 

_ Oh fuck. He can hear my thoughts. Oh god. This is so weird. He heard- Oh fuck, oh fuck. He can hear me now can’t he? _

Louis looks back up to Harry who gives him a tight smile and nods. 

“‘s okay. I’ve heard a lot worse, I swear.” Harry shrugs. 

The group of boys let out an “ooh!” in unison, scandalized at what Louis might have been thinking. 

“Zayn, didn’t you want to do shots?” Harry asks quickly, shooing them off towards the kitchen. “Do you wanna?” He asks Louis who still looks utterly mortified. 

“Please, I need it.” 

_ I really fucking need it. _

****

_ He really should wear something less revealing. It would make my life a lot easier.  _

Harry glances up from where he's leaned up against the banister of the balcony. 

_ That's right, you can hear me, can't you, Curly?  _

Louis closes the door behind him and pulls a pack of cigarettes from the back pocket of his skinny jeans. 

"I have a name, you know," Harry laughs, taking a sip of his drink. 

Louis lights a cigarette and his eyes seem to dance in the city lights. 

_ Curly is more fun.  _

"Is it now?" 

Louis takes a step closer, his eyes dropping down to Harry's lips for a moment before he looks back up to meet Harry's gaze. 

Harry sees an image of Louis standing on his toes to press a kiss to Harry's lips. 

Harry chuckles. 

_ Let me guess, you saw that? _

Harry nods and adjusts himself so he's standing a bit more straight against the banister. 

"How often does that happen?" Louis asks out loud, taking a drag of his cigarette. "I'm sure you've got loads of people checking you out on the daily." 

Heat rushes to Harry cheeks as he dips his head and shakes it. "Every once in a while," Harry says. 

_ Should I ask for his number…. _

"Maybe I'll give it to you if you ask out loud," Harry chuckles and looks up to Louis who's looking tentatively up at Harry through his eyelashes. 

Almost too fast for Harry to catch, he sees Louis and himself sitting in a cafe, laughing over two cups of tea and a plate of scones. 

"My sources say you'll give it to me anyway." Louis raises his head and his eyes crinkle as he smiles.

Harry pulls his phone from his back pocket and holds it up. “But are those sources reliable?”

In a blink of an eye, Harry’s phone is ripped from his hand and Louis catches it with grace. 

“Very reliable,” Louis smirks and stomps his cigarette out with his Vans. A few seconds later he says,“Text me sometime,” and hands the phone back.

“Wouldn’t want to prove your sources wrong.” Harry takes his phone back and looks at the new contact that says, ‘Louis Tomlinson’.

“No, you wouldn’t.” 


End file.
